


Strong

by Drakontion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakontion/pseuds/Drakontion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sereda Aeducan was many things. Princess. Former exile. Warrior. Mistress of the king who never was. Living Paragon. Grey Warden. Scion of her House. Kinslayer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Sereda Aeducan was many things. Princess. Former exile. Warrior. Mistress of the king who never was. Living Paragon. Grey Warden. Scion of her House. Kinslayer.

Sereda Aeducan was many things. Princess. Former exile. Warrior. Mistress of the king who never was. Living Paragon. Grey Warden. Scion of her House. Kinslayer.

But as she faced into the breeze, letting the crisp air flick the ends of her hair back, what she mostly was, was alone. Alone and afraid.

She'd travelled from one end of Ferelden to the other, fought all manner of enemies, made deals, traded secrets and lies. She'd been to the deepest, darkest depths of the lands and climbed the highest mountains. But she'd never been to the sea. It was there before her now, a vast gulping emptiness that made her heart - already battered - shrink and her spirit quail.

She was standing on a dock, with all she possessed in a small bag at her side, waiting for the boat that would take her away from Ferelden and the ruins of all she'd worked for, planned for.

Only three days ago she was secure. She knew what she was doing and how it would happen. She had her position, knew what she was doing. Sure, she was exiled from her birthplace and considered a traitor, but she was content to be what she was. One of only three Grey Wardens remaining in Ferelden. The lover and future mistress of the soon-to-be King Alistair. The warrior who, with the help of those around her, would defeat the Blight.

On the top of a tower it had all come undone.

Ten little words, he'd said, and then he'd bravely gone forth and died. She closed her eyes, remembering that final hideous blast, the scream of tortured air. Did it hurt, she wondered? Were his final moments only of pain? Did his soul explode and shatter as the essence of the Archdemon invaded, or was it more of a quick strangling of all that he was?

She wondered if she blamed herself. If she'd only said yes to the witch's suggestion, only agreed to her plan to let her and Alistair between them create an abomination, he'd still be alive. She knew the risks, knew what would happen if she said no. She'd thought they had time. Thought they were immortal. She thought Riordan would survive to take the blow. So she'd refused. And condemned her love to death.

The breeze was cold on the tiny shining tracks that ran down her cheeks. She brushed them away and told herself it was the salt in the air.

If she were human, no doubt she'd be cursing that Maker of theirs for playing such a cruel trick on her. To take away all she ever knew and leave her outcast and bereft, only to replace it with the strength of someone new. To give her the hope of a new life, then shatter it with the death of the pivotal point of it.

Sereda sighed. Life was cruel, but it continued. She'd never been one for standing around bewailing her misfortune. She hadn't collapsed in a puddle of grief when her brother betrayed her, and she wouldn't do it now. She took a deep breath, letting the coolness of the air wash through her lungs, and looked around.

Their ship was waiting. By tomorrow, she'd have left Ferelden far behind and would be well on her way to whatever the new day brought. A new land, new adventures.

She hefted her bag and walked over to her companions, the assassin who couldn't kill her and the giant who had bowed before her, and smiled wanly at them.

"Let's go," she said, and led the way to the future.


End file.
